Young & Running
by chucky89us
Summary: After the S2 finale, Gabi comes back from Coachella
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story. I don't own Young & Hungry.

... _10 days later_...

There was a knock on the door of Penthouse 1. It was early evening and Josh wasn't expecting anyone.

"I HAVE HAD IT with the Kaminskis!"

Josh was shocked to see a disheveled Gabi march past him. Furrowing his brow he was about to ask why when Gabi cut him off.

"First, you and I almost have a thing, but not. Then maybe? We both don't know anymore. Then your brother comes to town. He's nice. You put us to work together and the next thing I know he and I are driving off to Coachella with your blessing in that amazing truck. We arrive. We immediately are a success which was great. Your brother was great and nice to me. Taking care of me, until three days ago.

Three days ago I came back to our tent with groceries only to find him in bed, with a blonde who could've passed for my sister. I dropped the bags and ran. I ran forever. Well, until I couldn't anymore. That's when I decided to hitchhike. Now I am here. But you know what? I am really, really lost!"

Gabi crumpled onto the couch crying. Josh immediately sat down next to her. Hugging her he whispered, "I'm here. I'm always here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabi, why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up. Even with our past, I would be there for you."

"Josh I, I didn't call you because I didn't want to disappoint you. After all you did for us and to the truck..."

Sighing, Josh said, "Gabi, I would never be disappointed in you. Actually I'm very disappointed in my brother. His one job was to take good care of you and for that I am sorry."

Gabi took a deep breath. "Josh, I realized that I couldn't be with Jake. I told him I just wanted to be friends. He accused me of liking you, when all I wanted to say was I didn't want to hurt you. After that he stormed off, and a few hours later there I was standing there with groceries..."

Rubbing his hands through his hair, contemplating what he would say, Josh stood up. "You know what? It's getting late, you look exhausted. How does a shower and a warm bed sound?"

"That. Sounds amazing," as Gabi finally took in her appearance. "I don't think I could go face Sofia now anyways. Lil Soso would keep me up all night chasing down Jake haha."

Gabi showered and settled into the guest bedroom and was asleep in no time. Josh also went to bed, concerned with everything. He was snoozing away until his bedroom door burst open around 4am...


	3. Chapter 3

"JOSH! JOSH! You have to help me! I lost Gabi and I don't know where she is!" Yawning, "you what?!" as Josh sat up to turn on the lamp.

"She went for groceries a day or two ago and never came back." Jake paced the room. Josh had finally woken up enough to realize what Jake had said. "So, wait a minute, you're telling me you lost Gabi and you're just NOW telling me about it? And at the convenient hour of I WAS ASLEEP o'clock?! Explain. NOW."

"Everything seemed to be going fine until she didn't come back. I don't know what happened." Jake was beside himself.

"So...you didn't do the one thing I asked you to. Take care of Gabi. Are you sure there isn't anything you're not telling me? Is there any reason Gabi might have left?" Josh gave Jake a pointed look and crossed his arms.

"Why does it matter to you? We need to find her!" Jake motioned to the door to go.

"WHY? Why does it matter? Because I care about her. I thought you did too but I was wrong there." Josh got out of bed. "From what I hear it's been three days since she put you in the friend zone..."

Jake got in Josh's face, "where did you hear that?!" Josh stepped back, "I have my sources."

"Even if that were true, we need to go find her." Jake was more desperate than before. Josh replied, "I can't. I have someone in the guest bedroom. We can go in the morning."

"What?! I thought you cared about her? Don't you want to go find her right now?!" Jake yelled. "Dammit Jake I love her! Don't you realize that! I've loved her for a long time."

"No I sure haven't. Especially since you have a _guest_ over. I suppose a couple hours of sleep won't hurt. I'll go crash on the couch then." Jake slumped out of the room towards the living room, missing the person standing behind the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh sighed heavily. He was happy he dodged the bullet but he didn't know what to do in the morning. He went to the bathroom. When he came back he got in bed, but before he turned the lamp off Gabi whispered, "Josh."

Josh turned his head around. Gabi was sitting on the other side of the bed, having snuck in while he was away. She looked beautiful: sleepy eyes, tousled hair and one of his alma mater sweaters.

"We need to talk, quietly too." Josh nodded. He was relieved and nervous. "Why didn't you tell him I was here?"

"I wanted to protect you from him. He lied to me about when and why you left," Josh exhaled. "I don't take too kindly to liars, especially when it's my brother."

Gabi nodded in agreement. "Ok, one more question: you love me? You've loved me for a long time? I know you've told me before, but..."

"I know. I do love you. I always have, and I always will. I haven't been honest with you or myself on how I feel about you. But I am now. Gabi, I love you. I love it when you smile. I love it when you make a plan, whether it fails or not haha. I love that you know my heart and that you're willing to hitchhike from Coachella to protect it."

Gabi started to tear up happy tears. "Josh, as I was running away from Jake, Coachella and everything I knew, all I could think of was you. You who knows my dreams and accepts it when I chase them, even if it means sacrificing the love in your heart. You'll never have to sacrifice your love again. We both haven't been honest with ourselves or each other how we feel about us. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought you could love someone, and I'll never run away, or hop on a plane to get away from you again. Here is where I want to be. With you."

Gabi's tears were trickling down her face, but Josh wiped them away and wrapped his arms around her. Electricity flowed through them as they kissed.

When the sunlight woke Josh up hours later, he held Gabi closer to him, happier than he had ever been.

 **AN** : This "You who knows my dreams and accepts it when I chase them, even if it means sacrificing the love in your heart." was my favorite! Sometimes the words flow like water and gems like this sparkle so brightly in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh got up, immediately regretting the loss of warmth and coziness with Gabi. He wanted talk to his brother as soon as possible. Otherwise Jake was putting a damper on the happiest night of his life so far.

The light from the terrace was almost blinding when Josh walked into the living room. He found Jake sound asleep. "Wakey Wakey Jakey!"

"Don't call me Jakey," Jake chuckled. Josh replied, "Don't lie to me then."

"What do you mean lie to you?" Jake quizzed Josh. "I talked to Gabi. She said she told you she wanted to be friends. You stormed off. When she came back with groceries you were in bed with a girl who could've been her sister. Care to explain?"

Jake hesitated. "I, uh. I thought I had a real shot with Gabi. But she seemed distracted with something the whole time. I didn't think much of it until I asked her to dinner and she told me she would rather be friends. That's when I realized she liked someone else. Probably you. So yeah I went to dinner with someone I met. Gabi must've come back after we fell asleep."

"Are you going to be ok? I mean if Gabi likes someone else," Josh asked gently. "Yeah I'll be okay. I've moved on. But I still need to find Gabi. You did tell me to take care of her. I wasn't going to back out of that one."

Josh was elated, but unsure how Jake would take the news about Gabi and him. "Well, like I said. I talked to Gabi...and it's because she's here. She made it here last night by hitchhiking!"

Jake cheered, "Woooo! I'm glad she made it back safely. So _she_ was in the guest bedroom!"

"Yep. Well, she was until she heard us yelling. She snuck into my room after you went to bed." Josh was starting to smirk. His face changed to a huge smile when he felt Gabi embrace him. "Jake you were right. I was distracted, and it was because of this guy right here. I realized I love him." Gabi spoke quietly.

Jake smiled, "Well it appears you two are in love. I'm happy for you both. Now, who's cooking and what's for breakfast?"

 **AN** : I have other fluffy plot points in mind if anybody wants me to continue :)

And a HUUUUUGE Thank You to the reviewers. You're the best!


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick breakfast made by Gabi, Jake left to find a job and a place to live. Josh drove Gabi home to change so Elliot and Yolanda wouldn't see her. "Hey pack a bag for a week, and some nice clothes too. I have a surprise." Gabi couldn't wait to hear what Josh had up his sleeve.

Back at the penthouse, after lunch Josh gathered everyone around. "I have a surprise for the three of you. After working so hard on my almost wedding and Elliot's wedding I think we all deserve a break. So I'm giving everyone a week's paid vacation!" Everyone cheered. In no time Elliot and Yolanda had skittered out of the apartment leaving Gabi with the dishes.

"Aww man! I still have to do the dishes! Oh wait, dishwasher time!" Gabi was excited to be done for the day. "Are you done yet? I haven't had a kiss in a few hours and I'm parched," Josh teased. "So do you want to know why I gave everyone the week off? Well, besides the weddings, I don't want our time together to be interrupted. Plus we have been fighting to be apart for so long, we need to make up for lost time. What do you think? Want to stay here this week with me?"

"Absolutely! That sounds awesome. Got any plans?" Gabi asked. "I have a few. But first those lips..." Josh kissed Gabi against the fridge until the service door opened. "I was in such a hurry I forgot my jacket. Hey you're still here?" Yolanda asked Gabi.

"Yeah. Lots of dishes, that's why I was helping her load the dishwasher," Josh answered. Gabi was still in a trance from the kiss she opened the fridge to cool down. "Yeah Josh is wanting to leave too. It's a good day for a drive on the coast," Gabi managed to say without stumbling over the words.

"That it is! Well, I will see you guys next week!" Yolanda cheerfully waltzed out of the apartment. Smiling at their near miss, they finished the dishes in no time. "So you want to go for a drive?"

"Why not? It's a great day outside. Let's go! Plus I might make truffle Mac and Cheese for dinner..." Gabi said. "Say no more! Let me get the keys and we can go," Josh exclaimed. Josh and Gabi went on a beautiful drive through the city and over the Golden Gate Bridge with the wind in their hair just like the credits to Full House. Later Gabi made Josh his favorite meal which they enjoyed with wine and a movie, but not without several make out sessions. As they settled into bed Gabi wondered if the rest of the week would be as perfect as today had been.

 **AN** : I couldn't NOT make a Full House reference! Admit it, the theme song is bouncing through your head right now :) _Everywhere you look._ I can't wait to write the rest of the week!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Josh snuck out of bed to plan his next surprise in his office. "Good morning my love! I have a question: did you bring your passport?"

"Hmm. No I didn't. Must be at my apartment," Gabi sleepily answered. "Well how about after breakfast I'll drop you off to get it while I run a quick errand?" Josh suggested. "Ok. How does Eggs Benedict sound?" Gabi was feeling hungry. "Ooooo sounds great! So does a kiss from you," as Josh snuggled onto the bed.

Once the passport was found and Josh ran his errand they got everything together at the penthouse. "So Mr. Secretive where are we going?" Gabi queried.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out...at the airport," Josh giggled. He was so excited for this trip he could barely contain himself. "Where are we going? Don't make me kiss you!" Gabi teased.

"Can I take that kiss to go? We gotta leave now or we'll be late for our flight!" Josh exclaimed. They left for the airport but it wasn't until they changed planes to a private jet in New York that Gabi learned where they were headed. "We are going to PARIS?!" as Gabi bowled Josh over onto the couch with a huge hug and kisses.

They arrived in the City of Lights mid-afternoon. Making their way to the hotel, Gabi's jaw dropped when they pulled up to it. "The Four Seasons? Wow! Are you trying to woo me?"

"I don't know, is it working?" Josh smirked as his blue eyes darkened. "Lil bit," Gabi replied. "Only a little? Oh I better step up my game then!" Josh laughed.

Making their way to their suite hand in hand, the travelers were starting to feel the effects of jet lag. "Man I am tirrrred! How about a nap? Rumor has it I have a hot date tonight. I don't want to miss it!" Josh joked.

"Hot date? With who?" Gabi asked. "Wellll she kinda looks like you *smooch* and she smells like you *smooch* and she kisses like you..." Josh kissed Gabi until they fell on the bed. With both of them tired it didn't take long for them to snuggle their way to a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

*not responsible for overheating while reading. Apply ice as necessary LOL*

A few hours later they woke up refreshed. It was time to get ready for their date. Josh wore a navy suit that made him look _very_ exceptionally satisfying. When he went to see if Gabi was ready she was just slipping into her heels. She was wearing a cerulean blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was up and makeup was flawless. "Did I say hot date? I meant smoking hot date!" Josh grinned.

"Thanks. You look hot too. Love that color on you," Gabi grinned back. "Awe man! I forgot my jewelry at home!"

"Darn it! Oh, what's this?" Josh fiddled in his pockets. " **SHWA**!" He pulled a box from his pocket and inside was a pearl necklace and diamond earrings.

"Josh! What the? Was this the 'errand' you went on?" Gabi asked. "Maybe," Josh coyly replied. "Diamonds for my Diamond."

"Awe. So sweet. Thank you. I love them, and you. Now will you help me put them on please?" Gabi requested. Josh happily obliged. "Ready to go? You are going to love this place. It has not one, but TWO Michelin stars! It's called **Lasserre**. I hear that Chef Adrien Trouilloud is amazing.

Off they went to **Lasserre**. When they arrived they took the elevator up to the dining room where the roof had just finished retracting, revealing the stars above. "Josh..." Gabi thought it was the most romantic place she had ever been to. Once seated in their booth Gabi reached for Josh's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love this place. It is so beautiful." Josh put his arm around Gabi.

"That is one of the best meals I have ever had. The food was superb, and dining under the stars with my love makes this the perfect date. I love you," Josh said. "I couldn't agree more. This has been one of my favorite nights ever. It's all because of you. I love you," Gabi kissed Josh passionately. "Mmm favorite night so far. Check please!" Josh said.

They left the restaurant hand in hand. In the car back to the hotel they kept getting closer and closer while they kissed. The suspense was killing them. As soon as they entered their room Josh kissed Gabi against the door while kicking his shoes off. Crossing the room to the bed more clothes went to the floor. By the time they fell in bed there weren't any clothes. As they made love for the first time there was no way to tell them apart. Two became one in a heated moment of passion and fire. The bottle of champagne in the ice bucket went untouched the entire night.

AN: There is in fact a Four Seasons in Paris. Also the **Lasserre** is a real restaurant too! The roof does open to the stars and I found the real Chef's name. This restaurant really lent itself to being the most romantic place ever. *jealous!*

I have a little bit more story to tell that I'm sure you'll like. Thank you for reading so far and for reviewing!

 **SHWA**!


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week they spent exploring all the famous attractions in Paris: Notre Dame Cathedral, The Arc de Triomphe, The Louvre, and shopping along Av de Champs-Élysées. Every night they went to a different Michelin star restaurant. All of them were fantastic. "Well Gabi it's our last night in Paris. What do you want to do?"

"I want to have dinner at **Lasserre** again. It was the most romantic and beautiful place I have ever been. Perfect. Oh! and the Eiffel Tower! We haven't been there yet!" Gabi replied. "Your wish is my command m'lady," Josh bowed. He had secretly avoided the Eiffel Tower all week, saving it for last.

Dinner was even better than before. The skies were clear and the stars were bright. They made their way to the Eiffel Tower. It was beautifully lit up like New Year's Eve. At the top, the view was breathtaking. "I've never seen a more beautiful sight." Gabi was in awe. "Neither have I," Josh was looking at Gabi.

Josh held Gabi as the looked out at the city taking it all in. "Gabi, there's something I want to tell you. I can't deny the spark we have, the passion. You make me feel as if I'm flying when I'm with you. Holding you in my arms feels so perfect I don't ever want to let go. You are my world and I want to give you as much of the world I can. Finally being with you made me realize I never want to be without you. I love you. So Gabi Diamond, will you marry me?" Josh was down on one knee smiling. The sparkly lights of the tower and the city paled in comparison to the sparkle of the massive diamond ring. (It was bigger than Caroline's)

"Josh. Wow! Yes! Yes yes yes!" Gabi jumped up and down before landing a kiss on Josh's lips. He twirled her around as they kissed.

Monday morning back in San Francisco, Gabi, Josh, Elliot and Yolanda were all around the breakfast table enjoying blueberry muffins Gabi had made. Josh and Gabi had both agreed to act as if nothing happened until the time was right to tell them. They had a bet on when and who would figure it out first.

"Gabi will you pass the butter please?" Yolanda looked towards the butter until a sparkle caught her eye. "OH MY DAMN! Gabi what is on your finger and who gave it to you?!"

Gabi and Josh shared a quick smile before she replied, "It's an engagement ring from my fiancé. What else could it be?"

"What? Why didn't you tell us you got engaged? Who's the lucky guy?" Yolanda pushed further and motioned for Gabi to tell. By now everyone had stood up and gathered around Gabi to ogle the ring. She remained silent. She looked to Josh to say something. "I think what Gabi is trying to say is...she said yes when I asked her to marry me!"

The jaws on Elliot and Yolanda's faces dropped to the floor. "Yay!" Elliot clapped. "Oh my damn! I'm so happy for you two!" Yolanda whooped. The rest of the day was spent regaling the past week and celebrating.

 **FIN**

 **AN** : Soooo, what do you think? Perchance I might do an epilogue...


End file.
